En el Japón Antiguo
by Sakura23165
Summary: Jeanne llego al Japón feudal  para destruir a Hao Asakura en su primera infancia pero... ¿Por qué Naraku la ayuda? ¿Sesshomaru e InuYasha logran detenerlos? Y ¿Los shamanes llegaran a tiempo?


En el Japón Antiguo

Jeanne llego al Japón feudal para destruir a Hao Asakura en su primera infancia ¿Por qué Naraku la ayuda? ¿Sesshomaru e InuYasha logran detenerlos? Y ¿Los shamanes llegaran a tiempo?

Capitulo 1: Alianzas más allá del tiempo

Muchas sombras se arremolinaban entre sonidos confusos

-¡niño demonio!-decían voces infantiles

-¡muéstranos tu verdadera forma!-grito uno de 14 años levantando piedras, todos lo imitaron comenzando a arrojárselas. El blanco del abuso, un chiquillo de apenas cinco, trataba de protegerse cubriéndose la cabeza hasta que una roca grande le abrió la frente tirándolo al piso

-¡niño zorro!-gritaron los adolescentes ahora pateándolo

-¡oigan! ¡Vengan rápido! La casa del fenómeno se quema-llamo una chica provocando la risa general

Solo podría percibirse el calor del fuego mientras un monje enorme recitaba por la piedad a las almas condenadas…

-¡los demonios no tienen espacio aquí! ¡Han de ser exorcizados y que los Santos Espíritus se apiaden!-gritaba a todo pulmón. La casa observada ardía mientras se escuchaba a una mujer gritar, así mismo el niñito castaño oscuro lloraba

-¡mami!-grita el chiquillo detenido contra el suelo por unos guardias.

-¡muerte a los demonios! ¡Los demonios no pertenecen aquí! ¡Deben arder!-se identificaba. La columna de humo invadía el cielo. El pequeño continuo llamado a su progenitora pero nadie le hacía caso

El techo se venció y la mujer calló para siempre

-¡se ha hecho justicia!-dijo ese gordo alzando sus manos al cielo

-¡Madre!-grito mientras una mano lo sacudía

-Hao-kun, despierta-pedía una adolescente pelinegra moviendo angustiada a su compañero-¡Hao-kun!-grito y él abrió los ojos llorosos

-ah, perdón Rin-chan, no quería espantarte-contesto limpiándose las lagrimas. Ella le sonrió tierna

-no te preocupes. Kaede-sama me mando por ti, el entrenamiento ya va comenzar, ¿no es fantástico?-conto ella emocionada, Hao asintió feliz

Ya había pasado tres años desde la derrota de Naraku, así que el Japón Antiguo respiraba cierta paz, debida también a la misteriosa desaparición de casi todo ser sobrenatural o al menos monstruos, demonios o fantasmas débiles

-Rin-chan, Sesshomaru-sama vendrá hoy, ¿no?-pregunto Hao cargando unos maderos

-sí-dijo ella emocionada. El chico también sonrió, lo cierto es que, a pesar de no tratar al príncipe del oeste, Hao sentía una profunda admiración hacia él. Quizás es debido a sus poderes o tal vez por su ascendencia…

-¡buenos días, Rin-chan, Hao-kun!-grito una mujer llegando junto a un joven, ambos cargaban con sus tres hijos

-¡Sango-san, Miroku-sama, buenos días!-grito Rin en respuesta, sin embargo, Hao continuo su camino bajando la cabeza

-pobre chico-se lamento Sango al ver aquello

-se a lo que te refieres-repuso su esposo-ese niño tiene un alma muy herida

-pero no entiendo-contradijo Sango- Hao-kun lleva aquí tres años y aun no lo he visto sonreír

-todo a su tiempo-Miroku le acaricio el hombro para tranquilizarla- Kaede-sama me comento que él es su mejor aprendiz. Dice que tiene una facilidad impresionante de aprendizaje además de un don natural para oír la naturaleza y los fantasmas

-valla, un niño prodigio y eso que solo tiene ocho-reflexiono la ex cazadora

-¿Quién?-pregunta alguien nuevo. Un hombre con orejas puntiagudas llega a lado de una muchacha

- Hao-kun-indiaca Sango girándose al primero, quien fue el cuestionador

-ah, te refieres al niño raro-indico sin tacto el mitad bestia. Kagome lo voltea a ver mal

-no le digas así-le reclama- le gusta estar con Rin-chan, eso es todo…

-raro…-murmuro InuYasha. En ese momento las niñas de Miroku y Sango se despertaron

-¡Tío InuYaya!-gritaron arrojarse contra él

-¡Ah, déjenme mocosas!-chilla el mitad bestia cuando sintió una presencia conocida. Unos cuantos años atrás, ese aroma había desencadenado una pelea inmediata pero por ahora el dueño de aquella escénica y él habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso. No me haces, no te hago

-ya llego-informo para todos, siendo comprendido al instante

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!-grito Rin. Ante los jóvenes estaba cierto lord demonio, de fino rostro blanco marcado con un cuarto creciente en la frente, ojos dorados ardientes y helados al mismo tiempo y largos cabellos plata. Iba acompañado de un pequeño demonio verde que cargaba un bastón con dos cabezas

-Rin-dijo acercándosele, ella no se hizo esperar llegando a su lado en tiempo record. Sesshomaru se agacho un poco para tenderle un kimono rosa con flores rojas

-¡es hermoso!-grito ella entusiasmada-¿no lo crees así, Hao?-pregunto. El castaño estaba mudo como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba cerca del demonio. Tenía deseos de conocerlo pero no se atrevía a hablarle

Sesshomaru lo miro igual Rin, esta última sonrió yendo hacia Hao y arrastrándolo lo llevo cerca del peli plateado

-Príncipe Sesshomaru-murmuro cuando no le quedo de otra. Jaken asintió satisfecho

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Sesshomaru viéndolo fijamente, Hao no respondió contemplando el suelo todo el tiempo

-¡oye! ¡Sesshomaru-sama te hizo una pregunta!-estallo Jaken, el demonio perro se giro hacia su sirviente silenciándolo

-Hao- hablo el castaño oscuro-ese es mi nombre, mi Lord-agrego al fin topando sus ojos achocolatados con aquellos amarillos. Sesshomaru asintió en silencio antes de dar media vuelta

-adiós, Rin-se despidió Sesshomaru

-hasta pronto, Sesshomaru-sama-le contesto sonriéndole. El príncipe demonio miro también a Hao antes de irse

-¡Ay, soy un fracaso!-grito el chiquillo-jamás podre hablar con él, si sigo así

-necesita ser menos penoso-le contesta Rin- Sesshomaru-sama intimida un poco, pero es muy bueno…

-eso te crees tú-dijeron, sobra decir quien fue

-InuYasha-amenazo Kagome para luego dirigirse hacia ellos-dime, Rin-chan ¿Qué te trajo Sesshomaru?-pregunto

-¡esto! ¡Verdad que es hermoso!-exclamó. Kagome asintió regalándole una sonrisa

-es hermoso y luce muy caro-le contesto

-pues no importa si es seda o madera, con que me lo haya traído Sesshomaru-sama soy feliz-indico y Kagome asintió ante la inteligencia de la pequeña-¡voy a probarlo!-agrego corriendo a la aldea

-buenos días, Hao-kun –saludo coretes la sacerdotisa del presente

-buenos días, Kagome-sama –le dijo apenas audible- me voy, Kaede-sama espera-dicho esto se fue corriendo

-es raro-continuo el peliblanco

-abajo-señalo la pelinegra cerrando los parpados y la siguiente escena fue de InuYasha comiendo tierra

Mientras, Sesshomaru cruzaba los cielos. El aire tibio del verano acariciaba sus largos cabellos lunares haciéndolos bailar

-ese mocoso llevaba viviendo con Rin tres años, ¿no?-comenta Jaken sujeto a la larguísima estola de Sesshomaru, este no respondió-¡entonces porque no va actuando como alguien normal!

-silencio, Jaken-ordeno el demonio serio-no te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

-¿Cuánta? ¿De qué?-pregunta el verde confundido

-ese niño tiene un extraordinario poder-le contesta dejando más que confundido a Jaken, pero antes si quiera que pudiera reclamar...-Jaken, aléjate-le indico. Los agudos sentidos del peli plateado estaban alerta. Jaken lo miro confundió

Mas, de nuevo no recibió respuesta, fue tirado desde la estola por su señor y este salió inmediatamente en dirección a la aldea que había dejado

-te queda muy bien, Rin-chan –Hao la miraba sonriendo. La jovencita modelaba el caro kimono

-¿verdad?-dijo yéndose a sentar a su lado-Podría pedirle a Sesshomaru-sama que te traiga algo-agrego. Hao negó rápidamente – ¡oh, vamos! él no le importara

-no, enserio estoy bien…me gusta mi ropa-indico el castaño sonriéndole, ella asintió sin notar un humo morado a su alrededor-oye, ¿no hueles algo extraño?

-¿extraño como…?-repitió Rin para bostezar. La chica, sin decir palabra alguna, se acomodo a dormir

-¡Rin-chan!-grito Hao sacudiéndola, ella no respondía y él mismo se comenzaba a sentir cansado-vamos, Rin, abre los ojos-pidió

-valla, parece ser que la loca de hierro no mintió sobre ti. Eres demasiado fuerte-le dijo una voz, Hao abrió los ojos confundido mientras el aroma empalagoso aumentaba.

Hao tosió un poco sintiéndose muy mareado hasta que por fin se derrumbo. Apenas vio a una figura pelinegra alargar su mano hacia él

Por su parte InuYasha se levanto enojado

-¡no puedes ser!-grito-esta escénica es de…-agrego antes de irse. Sus amigos quedaron confundidos para seguirlo encontrado con Rin inconsciente

Kagome inmediatamente fue a cargarla

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Miroku, InuYasha lo ignoro viendo fijamente el cielo

-Naraku-contesto ganándose una mirada general de confusión-¡el maldito sigue vivo!-agrego aterrando a su audiencia-estuvo aquí pero hay algo que no me gusta. No nos ataco, ni trato de llevarse la perla…aunque su aroma se mezcla con el de ese niño, Hao

-¿Qué?-salto Kagome-debemos ir por él-agrego. InuYasha asintió dejándola montarse en su espalda para después salir rápidamente en pos del desgraciado. Sango y Miroku llamaron a Kirara e hicieron lo mismo

Volaba en un gigantesco dragón japonés, la mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos rojos sonreía ante su buen trabajo mirando fijamente una pegajosa red-capullo que llevaban diez insectos venenosos, en su interior podía apreciarse la forma de un infante

-aun no entiendo porque Naraku le hace caso a la tipa esa, que además de rara es masoquista-se decía para sí viendo a su prisionero-solo porque ella le dijo que este mocoso se convertirá en el Shaman más poderoso me crea a mí para que venga a secuéstralo…

-entonces si eres una extensión de Naraku-oyó. La tipa parpadeo confundida para ver a un demonio peli plateado flotar en su camino

-oh, usted debe ser Sesshomaru-sama, ¿no? Es un inmenso placer conocer al primogénito de InuTashio-comento. El demonio no suavizo su mirada- soy Megumi, Meg para los amigos-añadió coqueta

-¿eres una extensión de Naraku?- insistió Sesshomaru. Ella resoplo molesta al verse olímpicamente ignorada

-¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que acaso no te gustan las mujeres? Solo mira, este par nadie lo tiene-insistió señalando sus pechos, Sesshomaru siguió indiferente-está bien, está bien, si soy una extensión de Naraku, ¿feliz?-indico para ser atacada por Bakusaiga

Megumi se hizo a un lado para esquivar justo a tiempo la ráfaga de luz intensa, quedándose entre sorprendida y asustada cuando el ataque voló una colina entera

-¡Ay, Dios!-exclamo alterada-enserio usted es muy fuerte... y muy guapo-agrego para esquivar otro ataque. Megumi vio rápidamente a los insectos, los cuales iniciaron su retirada.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo y sin perder tiempo trato de seguirlos, pero ahora fue él quien evito un ataque. Megumi sostenía entre sus manos una brillante guadaña enorme, su cabello le cubría el rostro dejando ver solo la sonrisa psicópata

-lo siento, mi bello príncipe-susurro-no puedo dejarte ir-agrego alzando la vista mostrando sus ojos llenos de una locura homicida. Gritando... lo ataco

-¡Sesshomaru!-la llamada de su estúpido hermano menor lo desconcentro solo unos segundos que fueron bien aprovechados. Megumi estuvo a punto de provocarle una herida fatal

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, InuYasha?-reclamo Sesshomaru atacando y defendiendo, el menor, ya espada en mano, lo miro confundido-¡largo!

-¡Ha! Tú debes ser el inútil InuYasha-se burla la sexy mujer joven, alta, blanca, ojos rojos, vestida de samurái femenino con el cabello hasta la cadera. Sin mencionar el pestilente olor a Naraku que emanaba de ella-mírate, eres una vergüenza incluso para los híbridos…

InuYasha comenzó a gruñir, Sesshomaru lo tranquilizo solo mirándolo. Ambos hermanos encontraron sus ojos en el mismo punto y solo basto esa rápida conexión para que el menor comprendiera. El hibrido giro viendo a los bichos esos escaparse

-¡Sujete, Kagome!-solicito InuYasha saltando tras ellos. Megumi también comprendió el plan del demonio perro muy tarde

-¡No!-grito atacando al orejas perrunas sorprendiéndose cuando fue Sesshomaru el que lo protegió

-no te dejare-la amenazo. Megumi lo miro rabiosa

-¡NO!-chillo esta vez más fuerte y aguado. Junto al alarido salieron volando muchos monstruos menores atacando a la pareja de casados

-¡son basura!-vocifero InuYasha despedazando a los primeros en alcanzarlos. Megumi frunció el entrecejo mandando más bestias tras ellos, enojándose porque Sesshomaru no dejaba de atacarla con fuerza. A sí mismo, su hermano destruía sus preciosas mascotas pero había otra cosa que aun no se había percatado

Con cada ataque, el demonio perro la estaba llevando donde estaban los insectos, esas cosas no podían volar más rápido gracias al peso extra de Hao

-¡mi turno!-grito Kagome cargando una flecha. El as luminoso se formo cuando el objeto paso rápido entre los insectos venosos despareciéndolos inmediatamente junto a la prisión dejando caer a un inconsciente Hao al vacio

Todos se aterraron cuando vieron lo que ocasiono el ataque de la sacerdotisa moderna, aun más ella misma, por lo cual se lanzaron tratando de atrapar al niño. La primera fue Megumi

InuYasha sin importarle que fuera una mujer le metió tremenda patada en el estomago haciéndola escupir sangre y desviarse contra una formación rocosa cercana

-¡rápido, InuYasha!-insistió la pelinegra angustiada. El hibrido frunciendo el entrecejo veía como solo unos centímetros separaban al niño del suelo cuando su hermano pasó a la velocidad de la luz atrapándolo -¡pero qué rápido!-agrega Kagome confundida

-¡Ah!-se oye entre los ecos. Megumi, sangrante y furiosa sale despedida hiriendo al hibrido en el hombro izquierdo, en realidad el ataque iba para Kagome solo que InuYasha interpuso su cuerpo entre ella y el arma

Por el momento, acabar con ellos no era parte del plan de Megumi, esta fue directamente contra Sesshomaru, el cual se movió más rápido que ella…ella queda con los ojos abiertos cuando el filo de Bakusaiga fue a dar a su cuello

-lárgate- dijo Sesshomaru detrás de ella, con la mano derecha sujetaba su mortal arma mientras la izquierda servía para cargar a Hao

-Ok, solo porque estás delicioso me daré por vencida por ahora-le contesto ella alejándose. Le dio un último coqueteo para irse.

Como siempre, Sesshomaru no respondió a la mirada seductora solo la contemplo frio mientras se iba para luego poner atención a su hermano

-¡InuYasha, perdón!-decía Kagome angustiada. El hibrido trataba de hablarle, el dolor resultaba insoportable

-no te muevas muchos-le indico Sesshomaru, ambos lo voltean a ver confundidos-la guadaña de Megumi tiene un veneno potente-agrego

-maldita sea-escupió InuYasha furioso, el demonio completo observo un instante la herida y el hibrido lo contemplo sin saber que esperar.

Lo único que atino a hacer fue lanzar tremendo alarido cargado de dolor cuando las garras venenosas del mayor se hundieron en su piel infectada

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sesshomaru?-aulló adolorido InuYasha. Kagome quería sujetarlo pero el mitad perro no dejaba de revolverse -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-su veneno es como el mío-informo dándole la espalda-se cancelaran mutuamente-agrego

-gracias, Sesshomaru-Kagome fue hacia él-si nos entregaras a Hao podríamos regresar

-no, voy con ustedes. Rin fue desmayada y quiero saber cómo está ahora-indico-¿puedes moverte, InuYasha?-agrego, el menor, para proteger su orgullo herido, a pesar de sentir fuego en su sistema se puso de pie inmediatamente. Sesshomaru lo miro, negó ligeramente antes de volar. InuYasha cargo a Kagome pese a la negación de ella para seguir al demonio

Mientras en otra parte. Megumi llegaba a una cueva escondida suspirando agotada

-¿y bien?-la cuestiono Naraku-¿Dónde está el niño?

-ah, pues…digamos que…lo perdí-señalo ella cerrando los ojos

-¡lo perdiste!-vocifero su creador furioso-¡pero qué tonta eres!

-oye no me regañes, todo estaba saliendo muy bien-reclama la extensión picándose un oído-si no fuera por el papacito Sesshomaru y su idiota hermano te habría traído al mocoso

-¿Sesshomaru e InuYasha? Incluso ahora ellos se siguen metiendo en mis planes-se queja el mitad demonio

-si… ¡que tragedia!-se burla la pelinegra-el más poderoso de todos los Chamanes sigue vivo y tiene ocho años

-le suplicaría que no se burlara de esto, señorita Megumi-dijo una voz femenina muy suave-es de suma importancia acabar con Hao Asakura. Ya que, en el futuro no habrá nadie capaz de oponérsele-indico saliendo a la luz

Era pálida, de ojos rojos y cabello plateado-gris. A su lado, un rubio cuatro ojos cara de compungido la protegía junto otros vestido como payasos, digo, uniformados

Los payasos X, digo, los Soldados X habían hecho acto de presencia. Megumi hecho una mirada para nada linda hacia la jovencita que no dejaba de sonreírle. No sabía que le repugnaba más de Jeanne, su estúpida mueca o su falsedad pero no soportaba tenerla cerca

-el gran señor me mando con ustedes para conseguirlo-indico la doncella de hierro hacia el techo como si tratara de alcanzar el cielo- la única manera de ganar es cortar el circo de reencarnación desde el inicio...

Naraku sonrio ante aquello


End file.
